


Beyond the Action: Bird's Nest

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Beyond the Action [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Gen, Good versus Evil, Orange Belt, Write to Rank, Write to Rank 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Kid Flash has a rather unpleasant conversation with Slade.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Beyond the Action [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: (General) Write to Rank (2020), (World) Beyond the Night (DC Comics/Batman), Platonic Relationships





	Beyond the Action: Bird's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or Teen titans. Thsi was written for round three of Write to Rank 2. The story needed to be 800 words or less and contain dialogue between good and evil.

He stopped running, his eyes darting around the corner of the pillar while Robin hung like a ragdoll in his arms.

Everything started with an argument between the two when Kid Flash learned Robin was keeping things from him.

" _It's not as if I was angry because he kept things from me. I was angry because he thought..._ " Kid Flash let his eyes drift towards Robin's limp frame supported by his own body. " _Why would he even think I'd have an issue with the fact he was on a team before the team, let alone the leader of the Teen Titans?_ "

Their current situation proved difficult, for even with his speed Kid Flash found lugging Robin's limp body away from the man who...

The sound of that man approaching made Kid Flash close his eyes, the sound quickly followed by the man speaking. "Hand over my apprentice, and I'll let you live."

" _Not once did you think I'd be far more worried about loonies like this being obsessed with you._ " Kid Flash's eyes opened, his entire body tensing up, ready to make a dash for it as he turned his head. "He's not your apprentice. He never will be."

"Oh, come on. You're really going to die for this kid who's not been honest with you? I mean, after everything I told you..."

"I know what you told me. About how Rob kept his involvement with the Teen Titans from the rest of the group. Doesn't matter." Some kind of instinct made him realize his head was turned in the wrong direction, but when he turned...

Kid Flash found himself dragging Robin to another part of the building, finding the mask the man wore looming over him unsettling. He heard Slade speak from the part of the underground parking structure. "That really doesn't bother you?"

" _Not in the slightest._ " Kid Flash wanted so much to say those words, yet he bit the tip of his tongue knowing the man would find him because of his words. A thought crossed his mind and he dashed to another pillar. "Nope. He's my best friend."

"Yet, you know nothing about him. His past."

Hearing Slade started walking towards his voice, he moved to another pillar. "Actually, I'm one of the privileged people to actually _know_ his secret identity."

The man's voice crackled as if he found this funny. "Oh, so you're privileged to know about the Flying Grayson and their untimely demise?"

The words sent a shiver down Kid Flash's spine. " _He knows. He knows Rob's actual identity. He knows..._ "

"I'm guessing from your lack of response I've unsettled you."

Kid Flash rushed off to another pillar before speaking again. "Yeah, well, if you know Rob's identity – you know who Batman is, yet should be aware to what lengths he'll..."

"Oh, yes – that is a problem. Let's talk about the Flying Grayson family."

"I'd rather not." Kid Flash dashed off to another pillar after saying that, letting his words hang around that one pillar, his eyes keeping an eye on where Slade was whenever he rushed out using his speed ability.

"Lets. Let's talk about how his uncle was known as the Talon, a legendary thief and assassin."

" _Wait. That doesn't make..._ "

"It's a name passed down, but his cousin was supposed to take on the role. He was trained for the role."

"You're lying."

"Oh? I haven't gotten to the best part. His cousin was supposed to take on the role of Talon, but then one with even more talent was born."

"You _are_ lying." He moved to another pillar, hoping to draw Slade towards him.

"You're saying that without me even saying that the plan was for the baby robin to become the next assassin known as Talon." Slade's voice wasn't moving, which bothered Kid Flash. "Everyone, even our dear little Robin's wondered why I've wanted him as my apprentice, but don't you think someone in my field would know about such a legend as Talon? I want those talents for assassinations."

He hurried over to another pillar. "Let's get one thing straight..." He then realized Slade wasn't moving because he was triangulating positions to find out where Robin was, knowing full well he was trying to draw Robin away. As such, it came time for a new tactic, where he rushed out, getting between Slade and Robin, putting his life on the line.

"Oh? Do you think yourself brave."

"No. I'm an idiot. You're a major idiot though for not realizing someone like Robin would never, ever want to become an assassin, nor will I allow you to break him." Even if he couldn't hope to defeat Slade, he could at least hold him off until someone – like Batman, or that creepy Raven chick – arrived.


End file.
